The Eagles Reminisce
by LarcSakurai
Summary: The clashing of new and old come together in their late night talks, preparing themselves for a war sewn in ancient roots.


Innocence in those eyes. Forever free of bloodstains upon his hands. Angelic softness in that touch, pure, unmarred. Worlds apart, universes running eternally parallel. The world could bleed black around me but regardless of the raging storm there would always be a bleak sunbeam to crawl through the dark. In those eyes was peace. In those eyes lat tenderness, an unsure flower waiting to bloom with passion. Wishing for nothing else than to draw close into arms the trembling, broken dreamer. Brave soldier strolling boldly through mine fields waiting to explode. There existed no line too thin for him to walk. The ice could break around him and remain sound under his feet.

And before the moonlight could there have been a more spectacular sight? The glow curling over his face, pulling the eaglet into its soft kiss. Crowning him with platinum, bringing to light the fire in those eyes. A flame remniscent of my own childhood, of the days when survival was everything. When plunder was acceptable and hate overcame the bleakest of peace. The age of grey skies and bloody pastures where bodies were left forgotten for the scavenger vermin. When he crossed the room it reminded my ancient mind of the proud warriors of forgotten past. Wild. Strong. And so painfully ignorant.

He thinks me at rest, too blind without glasses to notice shadow stirring in the corner. I rise soundlessly, observing the young blonde. Storms swirl in those eyes. A million thoughts bounding across the borders of his mind trying to understand all repressed from his youth. Too sheltered to know the closeness of a war buried in ancient roots. This fight did not concern these children and yet they were roped into our battles. This was business of the old powers and would take place outside of modern soil. The child would undoubtedly crumble without our hands to cling to.

"Gilbert..." Those haunting eyes turned on me. "Did I wake you?"

I shake my head. "No. I've been awake for awhile now."

He nodded, turning his gaze back to the moon. His body spoke volumes concealed. He was terrified of the uncertainty. Of bleak times where the only promises were fleeting ones and vengeances could turn trusted friends into the worst of enemies. My heart reached out to the child but the warrior within me knew it simply as a matter of life. This was what it meant to be an international superpower. He sold himself into this world and now he was as trapped as the rest of us. If he was to survive, he would have to learn to play by games untold and rules unwritten. That was the lone truth of the matter, and nothing I said could assure him otherwise.

"Are you afraid?"

Alfred shrugged. "A little.. None of this makes any sense."

"It's not going to." I wrapped my arms around a knee, resting chin on the top. "All you need to understand is who it's against."

"Is that really all?" Alfred turned on me.

"It's all we ever needed to know."

"Blind loyalty?"

"I'd hardly call it loyalty. Survival of the fittest is more accurate."

The young American's eyes fell. His own past was coming back to him, that first horrifying realization after he seceeded. The threats Arthur had screamed after him as he tore from the house with Matthew at his side, disappearing into the night. The world seemed so vast and cold, waiting to devour the young nation alive. All those uncertainties pricked at his brain. Alfred grew stronger promising himself he would never be defenseless again. Now.. the eaglet once again had strayed too far from the nest.

"It's not gonna be okay, is it?" Alfred's throat felt tight.

"Do you want the honest answer?" I rose, coiling strong arms around the smaller man. Alfred us them fitting perfectly together, smelled the hint of blood and danger on my skin.

"Yeah."

"I don't know. And that's the only certainty you're going to have."

Alfred nodded slowly, looking back out to the moonlight. So these were the stakes. Well, he certainly had a habit for involving himself into problems far greater than himself, a knack for sticking his neck out and avoiding the axe by the thinnest breadth. It was life as usual. And so, as we eagles turned up to face the night, the youngest smiled.

"Then.. so it shall be. Bring it on."


End file.
